The SunRen Gang
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: Sasuke gets lost in the slums and gets pulled into the Underground of Konohana. He meets a group whose leaders knew Itachi. What happens when they become his new family? Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was walking around. He didn't know where he was going. He just didn't want to be 'there'. It started to get dark.

'I might as well head back,' Sasuke thought.

He looked around and noticed that he had no idea where he was.

"Great way to get lost," Sasuke said to himself.

"Talking to yourself," someone said, "some would say that you're crazy if you do that."

Sasuke turned to see a girl no older than he was leaning against a crumbling wall.

"I don't believe I seen you around before," the girl said, "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"Oh," the girl said, "you must do kind of look like him. I'm Renge by the way."

"Like who," Sasuke said.

"Itachi-san," Renge said, "He used to come around but anymore. Not since he killed your family."

"Where is here anyway," Sasuke asked.

"The slums of Kohona," Renge said walking away, "You better hurry up. You ever know what will happen in the slums after dark."


	2. Chapter 2

Renge led Sasuke through the slums.

"You're probably wondering where we are heading, right," Renge said.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Well," Renge said, "I'm part of this group and I'm taking you to the leader."

"So, you're in a gang," Sasuke said.

"No," Renge said, "but I guess you could put it like that. However, it is more like a family."

"You're in a gang," Sasuke said in a somewhat deadpan voice.

'I have to be careful,' Sasuke thought watching Renge, 'I could end up dead.'

"Oh come on," Renge said, "Where is it? I know it's here somewhere."

"What are you talking about," Sasuke said.

"The entrance," Renge said, "It's got to be around here somewhere."

"You don't know where the entrance is," Sasuke said.

"I do know where the entrance is," Renge huffed. "It's just not the entrance I use a lot. I just thought it would be better to use it tonight and not the usual way."

"Why," Sasuke asked.

"The way I go is not safe unless you know where you are going," Renge said, "But then again I usually get lost."

"What," the young boy said startled.

"Yeah," Renge said, "It's fine. No one will mess with me. I mean, it is not a good thing to mess with a leader of another group. Hardly anyone wants to start a war right now."

Sasuke stopped. She was a leader of a gang and he was following her. He could not believe that she was the leader of gang, but he had always been told to except everything when it came to gangs. But for her to be a gang leader was way beyond anything he could believe.

"What is it," Renge asked.

"You are a gang leader," Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Renge said, "Does that frighten you? We aren't really a gang; we are more like a family. I make sure that everyone is doing their job and take care of the petty fights. The other leader makes sure we have enough food, money, and takes care of the other fights. So we are kind of like parents."

"So why are you taking with me," Sasuke asked.

"It is not good for you to go around alone," Renge said. "Oh forget this; I'll just get Peris to show me later. Come one."

Renge stalked over to a manhole cover and pick it up. Sasuke climbed down first. Renge slid the cover back into place when her head was below the ground. It had cut out all light.

"Hold on, I have the flashlight here somewhere," Renge said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This girl was hopeless.

"Who goes there," a rough voice called out.

"Oh no," Renge said.

Something was shoved over Sasuke's head. Before he could cry out, a hand was over his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh," Renge whispered. "Just move backwards."

The two slowly made their way backwards. Renge was tense and Sasuke was scared. Sasuke felt Renge lift her other hand and fell along the wall.

"Where is it," Renge whispered.

"I know someone is there," the person said. "Is it little bitty kids? Where are you hiding? I won't hurt you. I promise. Well not much anyways."

"Here it is," Renge said. She shoved Sasuke in a hole in the wall. "Stay quiet. I'll deal with this bozo."

"Where are you hiding you dirty little coward," the person called out.

"Who are you calling a coward," Renge said.

A light flashed in over Sasuke's hiding place and onto Renge causing her to shield her eyes with her hand.

"I would appreciate if you would take that light out of my eyes," Renge said.

"Oh, oh, oh," the man said. "A little girl here all by herself, maybe I should help her find her way."

"I can find my way just fine thank you," Renge said, "Now take that light out of my eyes."

"Oh sassy aren't we," the man said approaching her.

"Stay away from me," Renge said.

"You are in the Death Star territory," the man said. "My territory, so I can do what I want here."

"I thought so," Renge muttered.

"Stop mumbling," the man said.

"Who are you," Renge asked.

"What does it matter," the man said.

"What does it matter if you do," Renge asked.

"It's Tetio," the man said.

"Renge," Renge said, "of the SunRen Gang."

"Yeah right," Tetio said.

"I am," Renge said.

"Little girls should not lie," Tetio said.

"Code Y12863WT," Renge said. "Color 87321."

A scraping noise could be heard from behind Renge.

"What is the problem," a woman said.

"This guy from DeathStar does not believe that I am Renge of the SunRen," Renge said. "He just thinks that I am some kid who got lost and if he attacked me, a war would be started between the gangs again."

"Well I can assure you Tetio," the woman said, "that this is Miss Renge of the SunRen Gang. We have to avoid a war between the gangs, so if you are going to attack her, I will have to kill you to prevent a war."

"Oh sorry for my mistake Miss Renge," Tetio said. "A lot of people use that name, so I didn't actually know."

"Understandable," Renge said.

"Do you acquire an escort back to your territory," the woman asked.

"No," Renge said. "That won't be necessary."

"Very well Miss Renge," the woman said. "Come Tetio. We must go now."

Once they were out sight, Renge sighed in relief.

"You can come out now," she said. "That was a close one. Now come on, we have three other territories to go through before we are actually safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in like forever. Have had alot of problems in the past year. Hopefully things will be better this year. Anywho, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to follow this girl.<p>

"Oopsies," Renge said, "We went the wrong way."

"What," Sasuke said. "Which tunnel were we supposed to take back there then?"

"Oh," Renge said, "It wasn't back there that we took the wrong turn at all."

"Then where did we take the wrong turn at," Sasuke asked.

"Topside," Renge replied looking at Sasuke.

"Up there," Renge said pointing up.

"Wait what?!"

"Sorry," Renge said, "I get confused at all. I don't have a great sense of direction."

"That is not something to smile about," Sasuke said.

"Why sure it is," Renge said.

"And how is that something to smile about," Sasuke asked.

"Because it means I'm human," Renge replied. "Humans make mistakes all the time. So, as long as no one is hurt, it's alright to smile and laugh about your mistakes. We are just humans after all."

"How old are you anyway," Sasuke asked.

"Don't know," Renge said. "Not that it matters anyway."

"Why doesn't matter," Sasuke said.

"You are full of questions," Renge said. "It doesn't matter because you die when you die. Some of the guys down here will kill you no matter your age. So don't go wondering down here by yourself. Ok Sasuke?"

Renge stopped and turned around. "Sasuke, Sasuke where are you? Sasuke?"

"Renge," Sasuke said called out. "Renge, where did you are?"

Somehow or another, Sasuke had gotten separated from Renge. He had no idea where he was are how to get back to the surface.


End file.
